


A Cup of Coffee

by hisuiai



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t mean to stop in Burbank, he just does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee

He doesn’t mean to stop in Burbank, he just does. He doesn’t really need a coffee; he just needs a reason to stay for a while. He’s trying to focus on the menu on the wall instead of the people—possible threats—around him, but he knows the biggest one is sitting in the back with a dorky smile and a phone in his hand. He knows he shouldn’t sit down, but he does. He sits a table down in an unbalanced chair with a full view of a dorky smile, and brown eyes.

He needs to leave, but he sips his coffee slowly. He can’t go over there; he _wants_ to go over there… past a couple of tables and to the free seat he’s been contemplating taking for the past five minutes, he wants to so badly. He can’t. Everything would fall apart if he did.

So, he drinks his coffee, and he drinks in the view. The view of the smile he’d never see again, the eyes that would never look in his direction, the face of the man he loved. His coffee is still hot as he stands, knowing that any moment longer would cost him the control he’d prided himself so much on before, and leaves wishing his love a silent goodbye.


End file.
